First Love and Final Love
by Hwarang Ichikurasaki
Summary: Hmmm... persahabatan Ichigo dan Rukia... dimana mereka harus diuji dengan perpisahan...


**Diclaimer :Tite Kubo**

**Title: ****First Love and Final Love**

**Pairing : ****Ichigo x Rukia**

**Genre :**** Romance**

**Author :**** Hwarang Ichikurasaki / Jananti Tri Kusmantika**

**First Love and Final Love**

Dua sahabat yang selalu bersama kemana-mana, dialah Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Mereka mulai bersahabat sejak mereka memasuki jenjang pendidikan SMP. Sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

Saat akan memasuki Universitas mereka berdua mempunyai impian untuk kuliah diluar negeri, Belanda adalah negara impian mereka berdua. Berbagai persyaratan mereka lengkapi untuk mendaftar beasiswa kuliah di Belanda. Mereka berdua sangat yakin kalau mereka akan diterima di Universitas Amsterdam, universitas yang terletak di jantung kota Amsterdam. Universitas itu menawarkan lebih dari 85 program master dalam Bahasa Inggris. Dan Ichigo berencana mengabil fakultas Kedokteran, sedangkan Rukia mengambil fakultas hukum.

Hari pengumumanpun tiba, pagi-pagi sekali Ichigo dan Rukia berburu koran. Karena hasil seleksinya akan dumumkan dikoran. Setelah mereka mendapatkan koran yang dimaksud, mereka segera membuka halaman khusus pengumuman. Dengan hati yang sangat berdebar-debar mereka mebaca satu persatu daftar nama yang tertera dalam koran itu.

"Yeach… aku lolos!" teriak Ichigo sambil melompar-lompat kegirangan.

"Kurasa aku tidak lolos," ucap Rukia lesu.

"Apa? Ah… tidak mungkin, mana mungkin kau tidak lolos? Kau kan lebih pintar daripada aku?" ucap Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Disini tidak ada namaku, dan itu berarti aku tidak lolos," ucap Rukia.

"Masak sih? Coba kulihat ulang," seru Ichigo sambil memperhatikan satu persatu nama dikoran itu.

"Sudahlah Ichigo! Seribu kali kau membaca nama-nama itu kau tetap tidak akan menemukan namaku!" ucap Rukia sambil menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Rukia? Okelah! Kalau kau tidak diterima aku juga tidak akan menerima beasiswa ini," ucap Ichigo serius.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Ichigo, kau harus tetap pergi. Impianmu adalah sekolah disana, dan sekarang kesempatan itu sudah didepan mata," ucap Rukia sambil memegang pundak Ichigo yang wajahnya dari tadi menunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpamu Rukia!" ucap Ichigo yang kemudian menatap mata Rukia.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa pergi tanpaku?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Selama ini kita selalu bersama, aku tidak bisa kalau tanpamu Rukia," ucap Ichigo serius.

"Ha ha ha… kau ini bodoh sekali Ichigo, kau tidak akan mati gara-gara aku tidak ada disampingmu," ucap Rukia dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ih… dasar kau ini!" ucap Ichigo cemberut.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku kan masih tetap bisa kuliah disini. Dan nanti kita tetap berkomunikasi, bertukar poto lewat Facebook atau media internet yang lain," jelas Rukia dengan senyuman lebar.

"Benar juga, tapi tetap saja nanti aku akan merindukanmu!" ucap Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia.

'Kurasa aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu Ichigo,' batin Rukia.

'Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Rukia, asalkan kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangimu. Mungkin lebih dari rasa sayang, kupikir aku mencintaimu Rukia!' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

Entah kenapa Rukia merasa aneh dalam pelukan Ichigo, jantungnya terpacu begitu cepat. Dan ternyata Ichigopun merasakan hal yang sama, berat sekali untuk meninggalkan Rukia.

-Beberapa minggu kemudian-

Setelah turun dari taksi Rukia langsung berlari memasuki bandara, dia berharap Ichigo belum berangkat.

'Ichigo, tunggu aku! Aku harus mengatakan semua ini, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu,' gumam Rukia sambil terus berlari.

Didalam bandara Rukia berusaha mencari Ichigo, Rukia sangat ingin bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum Ichigo pergi ke Amsterdam. Dia ingin Ichigo mengetahui perasaannya sebelum Ichigo jatuh cinta pada wanita lain.

"Rukia?" sapa seseorang dibelakang Rukia.

"Ichigo!" teriak Rukia keras sambil membalikkan badannya, Rukia hafal betul dengan suara Ichigo itu.

Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia sembari tersenyum, Ichigo sangat bahagia karena Rukia menepati janjinya untuk mengantarkan kepergiannya ke Amsterdam.

"Ichigo! Aku akan selalu merindukanmu," ucap Rukia yang langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Rukia?" ucap Ichigo yang kagetnya bukan main karena Rukia tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ichigo, aku…" kata-kata Rukia terpotong karena Ichigo menutup bibir Rukia dengan jarinya.

"Aku tahu Rukia, tunggulah aku sampai aku pulang!" ucap Ichigo

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya Rukia, sepertinya pesawatku akan segera berangkat. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? Jangan suka begadang larut malam," ucap Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Ih, apa-apaan sih kau ini? Aku kan sudah besar, pasti aku bisa jaga diri baik-baik!" ucap Rukia agak kesal.

"Iya-iya aku percaya," ucap Ichigo.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dijidat Rukia, dan hal itu membuat Rukia kaget sekaligus malu-malu.

"Pokoknya jaga dirimu baik-baik! Sampai jumpa 4 tahun lagi Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil melepaskan pelukan Rukia.

"I…ya!" ucap Rukia terbata-bata.

'Tunggulan aku sampai aku pulang Rukia,' ucap Ichigo dalam hati sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

Tak terasa air mata Rukia tidak bisa dibendung lagi, berat sekali berpisah dengan Ichigo untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Rukia mengambil fakultas hukum disalah satu Universitas dikota Karakura. Setiap hari libur Rukia selalu menyempatkan berfoto-foto agar bisa dikirimkan Ichigo. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Ichigo. Walaupun mereka sudah satu tahun berpisah tapi mereka masih sempat untuk saling memberi kabar. Tapi lama-lama karena kesibukan mereka, mereka jadi jarang berkomunikasi.

-4 tahun kemudian-

Dikediaman Rukia

"Ah… sial! Kenapa aku bangun kesiangan sih? Padahal klien sudah menunggu dikantor," gerutu Rukia sambil membenahi sepatunya.

Dengan terburu-buru Rukia berangkat kekantor. Sesampainya dikantor ternyata benar, Rukia sudah ditunggu kliennya.

-Ditempat lain-

Ting Tong…

"Rukia kemana? Kok tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku?" gumam Ichigo penasaran.

Ichigo baru saja tiba di Karakura, tapi dia tidak langsung kerumah karena dia ingin memberi kejutan pada orang yang sangat dicintainya selama ini.

"Hmm… mungkin Rukia baru keluar, nanti malam saja aku datang lagi," ucap Ichigo sambil melangkah meninggalkan rumah Rukia.

Pukul 7 malam Ichigo datang kerumah Rukia. Tapi ternyata Rukia belum pulang juga, dan Ichigopun memutuskan untuk menunggu Rukia didepan rumahnya.

-Beberapa jam kemudian-

Rukia baru pulang dengan diantar seorang lelaki, betapa kecewanya Ichigo saat melihat Rukia diantar pulang oleh seorang lelaki. Ichigo menunggu Rukia mengahampirinya dengan posisi masih duduk didepan pintu dengan wajah yang menatap kosong lantai.

Saat Rukia memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dia sangat kaget melihat sosok yang tidak begitu asing dimatanya.

"Ichigo?" dengan setengah berlari karena gembira Rukia menghampiri Ichigo.

"…"

"Kenapa kau pulang tidak memberi tahuku? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu dibandara," ucap Rukia.

"Kupikir aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu, eh ternyata kau tidak seperti yang kuharapkan!" jelas Ichigo sambil berdiri.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Rukia kebingungan.

"Pulang malam dengan seorang lelaki, itu pacarmu ya?" ucap Ichigo.

"Ha ha ha! Jadi kau berpikir seperti itu ya?" ucap Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Ah, sudahlah Rukia! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!" ucap Ichigo sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Tunggu!" panggil Rukia sambil memeluk erat Ichigo dari belakang.

"…" Ichigo sangat kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Rukia.

"Aku selalu menunggumu Ichigo! Sedetikpun aku selalu menunggumu!" jelas Rukia tetap memeluk Ichigo.

Ichigo segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Rukia, antara percaya dan tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Rukia barusan.

"Maafkan aku yang hanya melihat tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ucap Ichigo bahagia.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu!" jawab Rukia dengan tersenyum.

"Asalkan kau tahu Rukia, sejak aku mau berangkat ke Amsterdam itu aku sudah menyukaimu. Tidak hanya sekedar menyukaimu tapi juga mencintaimu," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Benarkah Ichigo? Asal kau tahu juga ya Ichigo, sejak itu aku juga sudah memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu!" ucap Rukia gembira.

"Kau lah yang pertama dan yang terakhir dalam hatiku Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil memegang pundak Rukia.

"Kau juga demikian bagiku!" jawab Rukia dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Terserah kau saja!" ucap Rukia malu-malu.

Ichigo menunduk mendekati wajah Rukia, Rukiapun memejamkan matanya, dan cup… bibir Ichigo mendarat tepat dibibir Rukia.

Akhirnya penantian yang sangat lama berakhir dengan hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Ichigo dan Rukia. Setelah malam itu mereka resmi berpacaran, dan 6 bulan kemudian mereka menikah.

**TAMAT**


End file.
